


(Terminally) Lovesick

by Onthewayyyy



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adorable Curie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Innocence, Mutual Pining, Nate is also a smart ass, Pining, Piper is a smart ass, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthewayyyy/pseuds/Onthewayyyy
Summary: Nate takes Curie to Diamond City to do a few errands. Of course, Curie's fascinated by every little thing. Cue fast beating hearts and longing looks from afar. Piper finds it hilarious.
Relationships: Curie/Male Sole Survivor, Ellie Perkins/Piper Wright, Male Sole Survivor & Nick Valentine, Male Sole Survivor & Piper Wright, Nick Valentine & Piper Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	(Terminally) Lovesick

_Mon dieu_

_Mon cœur_

* * *

It was one simple trip. 

Nate needed to talk to Nick about something or other, he was having a hard time remembering at the moment. He'd seen the detective at Piper's chatting away with an enthused Nat while the reporter talked with Ellie. Curie had accompanied him this time, having recently attained her synth body and wanting desperately to explore the wasteland. Nate didn't fully understand it, the new world was a bit depressing to him outside of its communities. Not that Diamond City didn't have its problems, people were still scared of and bigoted towards synths and ghouls, barring them from entry. Thankfully, as long as Curie didn't let slip that she was indeed, a synth, they'd be fine. 

He watched as she bustled around the place, animatedly talking with anybody that would listen. They way her hands waved as she explained some scientific theory or other, how her eyes lit up when a citizen would show the slightest bit of interest in whatever she was saying. It was ridiculously adorable.

"You've got it bad, huh?"

Nate knew that snarky voice, and he turned around to see Piper leaning on a wall next to him, having left Ellie to return to the agency with Nick.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He told her defiantly.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a clearly unconvinced expression on her face.

"Sure you don't. I'll believe you when you stop watching over her like a lost puppy."

He scowled at her, "How do you even know that expression?"

Piper shrugged, "Hang around with Nick as much as I do and you pick up a few things."

A mischievous grin made its way onto his face, "You mean like how to seduce his secretary?"

His words had the intended effect, Piper reddened to a shade that would rival her leather trench coat. Her crush on Ellie was evident to anybody with working eyes, though the woman never once hinted she knew about the nosy reporter's feelings. 

"Point." She muttered.

"Thank you."

He turned back to Curie, eyes scanning the small plaza until he found her making her way over to Doctor Sun.

"I should go to the agency, talk to Nick."

Piper nodded, before waggling her eyebrows at him suggestively, "Don't get lost along the way." She teased.

Rolling his eyes at her antics, Nate made his way to where Curie was.

"You are a doctor, oui? What university did you attend?"

The sometimes belligerent doctor was a bit flustered at the question, clearly not knowing how to answer. He was saved from having to by Nate's appearance, as Curie's eyes widened when she saw him, causing his traitorous heart rate to pick up.

"Nate!" She cooed, before grabbing his hand. "We simply _must_ try some power noodles! Monsieur Takahashi was quite insistent zhat zey are ze best in town!" 

Well he couldn't say no to _that._ He blushed as she dragged him along, glancing back to see Piper with a shit eating grin on her face. Nate stuck his tongue out childishly at her, before returning his attention to Curie. They had reached the noodle stand and she was laughing at something the robot said. It was beyond him how she could even understand it, as the bot was broken and could only say one phrase. 

It didn't really matter now, Nate was transfixed by the sight of Curie. Her melodic laugh, endearing accent, child like excitement at everything around her...

Wow. He really did have it bad, didn't he?

Curie must have noticed his staring, for her cheeks took on a pink tint, something he wasn't sure could even happen.

If this was having it bad, Nate would seriously need to change the wording of the phrase because in all honesty?

It felt pretty good.

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in a single sitting, the idea was bugging me for a bit. It's short, but sweet. I want to do a slightly longer FO4 fic eventually, so keep you eyes peeled for that.


End file.
